


Leather Bound

by ConcernedBrows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Protective Poe Dameron, Publicist, Reader-Insert, Romance, author hux, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcernedBrows/pseuds/ConcernedBrows
Summary: Located in Tatooine, Maine is the family-run Skywalker Publishing. As its freshest face, you are thirsty for your first big client. When the newest work from the mysterious Armitage Hux, your favorite science fiction author falls into your lap. He is an enigma to almost everyone in the industry and is followed by a reputation most misunderstood.But will you act with your mind or heart when you finally meet the man of your dreams.Reader insert for the most part, except you, are a Dameron. Warnings for descriptions of past child abuse and neglect. But prepare for a more healthy adult relationship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Greetings From Tatooine

The last thing you expected coming back from your lunch break was the absolute silence that had settled over Skywalker Publishing, the only sounds came from the radio playing classical music quietly in the lobby, and the typing from Rose’s keyboard. “Working through lunch I see,” you commented, shooting her a smile. Walking up to the desk she just shrugged, returning your smile. 

“Rey is still gone I think she and Finn are still at the florist’s, but Luke and Leia are meeting with a new marketing team.” Rose said as you handed her a latte from the coffee shop down the street, “you are a lifesaver, honestly, thank you.” 

“Hey, no worries,” you took off your coat hanging it on the coat rack behind her, “so who are they meeting with this time, hopefully, someone better than those idiots over at Pryde Digital.” 

“Oh trust me, Luke, and I quote, would rather get hit by a bus, than deal with that brown-nosing jackass again.” Rose imitated Luke to perfection, launching you both into laughter. “I think there is a list of things for you to start on your desk, Leia didn’t have much left for you to finish,” Rose said as you grabbed your to-go cup of black coffee. 

“She never does, I always feel like she leaves me pity jobs,” you laughed. “Well, maybe pity isn’t the right word.” Only having worked for the company a little over three years you were slowly accumulating clients, more small-town locals. But you loved every moment of it, the job itself was rewarding and paid very well. “She’s too efficient on her own!” 

“I think she’s got something big up her sleeve, remember she made Rey wait three years too before handing her a big client, and that’s her daughter.” Rose shot you a wink, and you just smiled. She knew something you didn’t.

“I’m sure you’re right, I’m just impatient.” You sipped your coffee before waving Rose off, walking back to your office. It wasn’t anything glamorous, one of the walls dedicated to just books, all favorites or things published directly by Skywalker publishing. You kept a shelf open for just books from your clients, four sat there on the shelf and you were fiercely proud of them. 

Opening your laptop up on the desk you immediately got to work, sending off some emails to your local client who was working on her second novel. Leia had left a few manuscripts for you to read, a collection of poems, and a small novella. “Nothing too crazy,” you remarked, leaning back in your chair to begin the poems. 

Just as you reached the halfway point, you heard a knock at your door, looking up you saw your best friend Rey, “I have two presents for you,” she said in a sing-song tone her hands tucked behind your back. There was a devious look about her that made you cautious. Surprises were never really your thing. 

“I take it the florist went well,” you chuckled at her radiance. She moved up to your desk, “well what are you hiding?”

“Florist was perfect, bouquets are picked out, place settings decided on, and I bring you this,” she pulled out a single yellow tulip, your favorite, you raised an eyebrow at her questioning her motives. 

“This doesn’t seem very… you,” you said, noticing she was nearly vibrating out of her skin. 

“No, no, I’ll send you the pictures from the florist later. This is for you,” She kept her other hand hidden behind her back, setting the tulip down on your desk. You took it, smelling it, eyes not leaving hers. “I also have very exciting news.” 

“You’re not pregnant are you?” you teased, her smile being wiped from her face. 

“No you shithead, this is solely for you!” She stuck her tongue out at you and pulled out her other hand, it was clutching a rather large manuscript. “I’m here to trade you something, Leia’s orders.” 

“You’re not trying to paw something off on me again are you?” She scowled at you as you just smiled innocently. 

“Again, no, you shithead,” she placed the book down on your desk, stealing away the two other manuscripts. “This is strictly for you, the bosses want you to work on this project exclusively.” You looked at her trying to analyze the shit-eating grin forming. Looking down at the manuscript you stopped breathing. 

A Bridge of Stars, by Armitage Hux. “You can’t be serious Rey,” your voice was quiet in its disbelief. He had to be one of the biggest science fiction authors in the world right now, and you were a huge fan. 

“Deadly serious, Luke knows how you feel about these books. It was destiny, he said, that this fell into the company’s lap.” Rey jumped up and down in place, too excited to contain herself. “You know you’re the only person here who can do these books justice.”

“These aren’t just any books Rey, they’re THE Arkanian Chronicles.” Your hands shook as you picked it up, holding it delicately in your hands as if it would shatter at any moment. 

“Oh, we know,” she teased before getting serious, “you’re ready, we all know it, it’s time for you to realize it too. But I’ll leave you to read, you’ve got a lot to get through before you meet with him on Thursday,” Rey smiled at you before walking out of your office, shutting the door firmly behind her. 

“That’s two days Rey!” you shouted through the closed door, hearing nothing but her laughter in return. You opened the first page, heart pounding. The fandom would kill to get their hands on this book. It was the finale, the grand end for the villain turned hero Kylo Ren.   
It almost felt taboo, but at the same time, there was no way in hell you were not going to dive into this. The biggest perk of your job was getting to read, no one could tell you to stop. You knew this one was going to be a masterpiece, nothing else he had written was anything short of such. 

Pulling your hair up into a knot at the base of your neck you breathed in deep. “There was nothing but the roaring sound of engines as Kylo ren soared through the sandstorms of Jakku,” you read aloud, goosebumps forming in anticipation. You sipped your coffee, wetting your dry throat. “You got this,” you said to yourself, grabbing a stack of post-its from the top drawer. If everyone else had faith in you, it was time for you to have it too. 

\-----------------------

There was a knock at the door interrupting your thoughts, your headshot up as the door opened, Luke leaned casually against the doorframe. He sported the same shit-eating grin his niece possessed earlier. “You’re lucky,” you remarked as he shrugged coyly. 

“I’m always lucky, whatever do you mean,” he nonchalantly walked up to your desk, sitting in the seat across from you.

“That I love you all,” you chuckled, setting down the manuscript. “Dropping a bomb on me without warning, two days before I meet the biggest client of my career thus far.” 

“If anyone can handle it, you can Miss ‘I’ll organize and execute all the local authors in the state by myself’ in your first year here,” Luke said with a hint of sarcasm, you just smiled and rolled your eyes. 

“Keep talking like that and my ego will be out of this world,” you teased. “But thank you, seriously, I hope I don’t fuck it all up somehow.” You chuckled a little, running a hand over the paper in your hands, “I feel a little guilty getting to read this far before anyone else will.” 

“Well, we made a good match then. But you won’t fuck it up, call it old man’s intuition.” Luke leaned back, crossing his legs. He placed his briefcase on the floor at his side. “You’ve got this kiddo, trust me. Rey hates anything science fiction, and I am working on my family’s book with Ben.”

“Speaking of, how is he?” You asked, taking a sip of cold coffee. 

“He’s good, it’s nice to see him making so much progress. Han and Leia are proud of him.” Luke had a wistful look on his face. You immediately thought of the last Christmas party, almost a year ago. The large blowup Ben had towards his family, fueled by copious amounts of ‘liquid courage’ and coke. You nearly shuttered at the thought. “He still has his bad days but they’re less frequent. Plus he and I can sit in the same room unsupervised now, without trying to kill each other.”

“Jesus,” you exclaimed quietly, “well I’m glad it’s turning around. I’ve seen my share of addiction end badly, and I’m grateful Ben didn’t turn out that way.” You thought of your past circumstances, remembering your parents. 

“You should write that book,” Luke smiled at her sadly, “it will help you work through those old scars, trust me.” 

Nodding you smiled lightly, “when I know the ending, you know it’ll hit your desk first.” 

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” he shot a finger gun at you, getting to his feet. “Now, go home, it’s late even by my standards.” 

You looked down at your phone, shocked at the time as well as three missed notifications, it was well past suppertime. “Fuck, you’re not wrong, alright wait for me and I’ll walk out with you.” He nodded, leaving your office door open as you gathered the manuscript up into your bag. 

\-------------------------

The air was crisp, the cold biting at your skin as the sun had set long ago, leaving nothing but a sky full of stars. You pulled your coat tighter around you as you waved goodbye to Luke, you didn’t live far from the office. The mid-November weather was mild for once, only a kiss of snow on the ground light and fluffy as it was well around you. 

Deciding against stopping for supper, you talked yourself up to just finishing leftovers from the night before. As delicious as Chinese food sounded, you didn’t need a fridge full of half-eaten junk food. Stopping in front of your condo you paused in front of its doors, looking up at the skies. The stars shone bright, and the moon nearly full in the sky. 

There were butterflies in your belly, both out of excitement and nervousness. You had never seen the faceless author before, and you wondered what kind of intensity he’d have. Maybe he’d look like how he describes Kylo Ren, tall, brooding, and handsome. With hair as dark as night and eyes as blue as the ocean. You felt your heart flutter at the idea. 

Hux was an enigma among the writing community, no one knew what he looked like except for those he directly dealt with. They were all rumored to sign NDA’s. You were sure that was just hearsay, though. Just a private man, which was something you could admire. You smiled, ready, as you opened the door and walked inside. 

The condo you and Poe owned wasn’t anything exciting, a very classic European design. Kitchen and dining to the left, living area and office area to the right, the hallway beside the stairs led to the basement door and the bathroom, and just in front of the door were the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, each with its ensuite. After years of sharing a bathroom with your obnoxious older brother, there was no way either of you would share again. 

It was quiet inside, as you situated everything on your desk, placing the manuscript front and center. Your phone chimed in your back pocket, there were six notifications now. 

Rey: Enjoying? Good.   
Poe: Made it safe, landed in Cali at 6. Meeting the parents tomorrow, I’ll call you after. Xx  
Rey: yo, you alive?  
Rey: bitchhhhh you better not be still at the office.   
Leia: Coffee tomorrow at 1! Don’t be late :).  
Rey: Call me, please!

Chuckling you quickie confirmed with both Leia and Poe. You were excited for Poe, he had never been so excited about a woman before. Before meeting Zorii nothing stuck, a long line of one night stands. You dialed Rey, tucking the phone against your shoulder, putting a container in the microwave. “It’s alive!” you hear a deep voice pick up, “you’ve had us worried sick you know.” Finn jokes. 

“Sorry, dad! Put mum on the phone!” you There was a bit of muffled yelling on the other end before you heard a loud bang and laughter. Rolling your eyes amused, you waited for the antics to end.


	2. First Impressions

The night before your big meeting you waited over an hour for your brother to call you, it was agonizing. This was the longest you two had ever been apart since he took over guardianship of you all those years ago. You curled up in the dark green chair in your reading nook, aimless tapping your phone on your knee. 

Finally, your phone rang, a series of beeps. Poe’s face appeared on your screen, “finally, I have a life you know!” you shouted taking a sip from your wine glass.

“It was my fault! I wanted to stop at the gift shop,” you could hear Zorii’s voice in the background, Poe smiled at her. 

“Yes, please blame her. I didn’t spend 10 minutes finding the perfect Bubba Gump T-shirt.   
“I shouldn’t have expected any less from you,” you chuckled, “how is it there? Warm? Amazing?”

“It’s nice, I definitely don’t miss the cold wind back home.” Poe chuckled, as he walked through a hotel room and out onto a balcony. He flipped the camera, showing off the amazing sunset over the ocean, “the condo we rented is amazing, you’d love it here.” 

“Hey you know me, I’m not too much of a heat girl.” You got up walking over to the window, you showed him the light snowfall that had begun. “How did meeting the parents go?”

“No way, you need to tell me about this new client of yours first.” Poe wagged his finger at you, and you rolled your eyes. “Come on, spit it out.”

“You’re going to die when I tell you.” You were practically vibrating with excitement. “It’s Armitage Hux.”

“Like Arkanian Chronicles, that Hux?” His eyebrows shot up. 

“The very same,” you laughed. 

“Liv, that’s huge! Congrats!” Poe gushed, shouting the news out to Zorii who cheered loudly. “I bet he’s an old man.” 

“Who knows, that man is a mystery to us all. I wonder if I’ll have to sign an NDA?” You exclaimed lightheartedly. 

“He’s that crazy about not being seen?” Poe looked at you shocked, you just threw your head back and laughed. Mostly because of your nerves at the whole situation. 

“Kind of, though I can’t say I blame him. I wouldn’t want my face plastered everywhere. He lives in the middle of nowhere in Iceland apparently, the man is very private.” You sipped your wine, shrugging.

“Yeah leave the fame to your brother, I can handle it.” Poe puffed out his chest dramatically, leaving you to roll your eyes. 

“Attention whore,” you said between coughs, he mocked offense. 

“How are you feeling about it though? You seem a bit anxious.” He rested his head in his hand, he looked sleepy and slightly sunburnt. 

“Very nervous, Leia sat me down today and we worked through it. But I still have that worry I’m going to fuck it all up, mainly because why would a well-known author like Armitage Hux want with a nobody like me?” Your words kept getting caught in your throat. 

“Maybe that’s the point Liv, you’re not going to be up his ass because he’s a paycheque, you’ll give a damn because he’s a great author.” You sat back for a moment, taking it in.

“You’ve got a point,” you sighed, defeated, “once again you have solved my issue in one simple way.”

“What are brothers for?” He smiled softly, and you returned it shaking your head a little. 

“Alright, now your turn.” You changed the conversation, this time he let you even though he kept a wary look in his eyes. “Tell me about meeting the parents.”

\-------------------------------------

When you got to work the next morning you found a coffee and chocolate croissant waiting for you on your desk, you smiled at the post-it note beside them.

You’ll KILL it! - R

“Thanks, Rey!” You shouted out down the hallway to her. She spun around on the chair, flashing you a thumbs up, nursing her cup of coffee. Settling down at your desk you laid everything out, any moment Armitage Hux would make his grand appearance. 

After hours of careful note-taking, you had fully prepared an outline that would hopefully blow him away. Some obvious changes needed to be made, but fingers crossed his reputation wasn’t the actual truth. 

Through the grapevine, Rose found out that he had fired four publishers before finally arriving with Skywalker Publishing. Word was he was rude, quick to anger, defensive, and cold to anyone questioning him. Leia had assured you yesterday that you’d be fine, but the nerves lingered. You bounced your knee, going through everything one more time.

Beside you, the phone rang, and panic spread. You breathed in and out slowly before answering, “Ms. Dameron, Armitage Hux is here for you.” Rose said in her best phone voice, and you felt your hands shake a little. 

“Thank you, I’ll be right there,” you responded, getting to your feet. Wiping your hands on your thighs prepared yourself, making your way to the waiting area. 

You had no idea what to expect with Armitage Hux, but what awaited you was a young man. Hair kept on the longer side, a vibrant shade of copper. He was tall, dressed in a sensible black suit, he was on the leaner side, not that you were complaining. He turned to face you, staring you down with piercing green eyes. Good lord. You thought to yourself, putting on your best smile. 

“Mr. Hux, pleased to finally meet you,” you held out your hand, and he shook it enthusiastically. His grip was strong, hands slightly calloused. “You can follow me, we’ll be right through here.” You reluctantly dropped his hand, leading the way to your office. He did not attempt to speak quite yet, offering a polite smile. He immediately sat in the plush chair, pulling out a more beat-up copy of the manuscript you held in your hands. You shut the door behind you and smiled at him as you took your seat.

“Thank you for meeting with me so soon Ms. Dameron,” he finally spoke, his accent was rather unique. Somewhere between Irish and English, it was incredibly pleasing. 

“It should be me thanking you,” you laughed nervously, “I’m a huge fan, Mr. Hux. This is a very special world, and I intend to treat it with all the respect it deserves.”

“Armitage, please,” he insisted, “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Then I insist you call me Liv,” you replied, trying to sound nonchalant, “I’ve never been one for formalities anyways.” 

“You were highly recommended to me by Leia and Ben, so I’m very interested to hear what you’ve got for me.” He was so calm and collected, it was contagious, and you found your heartbeat slowing to a more acceptable level. 

“Alright, we’ll start timelines first. I think we are at an acceptable timeframe to get everything on the shelves for Christmas.” You said, pulling out a file folder full of the little details

“That sounds reasonable,” he nodded, looking over everything, including a mock-up version of the front cover.

“This draft has a lot of winning aspects but,” he cut you off.

“But, are you saying it’s not good enough to be the final one?” Hux furrowed his brows a bit, but his body language remained open to you. You felt your mouth dry up a little and you licked your lips nervously.

“I think that there could be a few revisions. But this is your baby, not mine. I just have a few opinions.” You stammered a little, running a hand over the front page of your manuscript, full of multicolored post-it notes. 

“Well as my potential publisher, I’d very much like to hear them.” He spoke lowly, curiosity settled in his eyes. 

“Well let me start with the positives, there is a lot here that resonated with me. Chapter fourteen specifically, when he banished the Knight Vicrul, I teared up. The battle of Arkanis, breathtaking. But, in the end, it’s cheap.” You said firmly, opening up the manuscript to the second last chapter. 

“Cheap?” he questioned slowly, as you handed over your copy. He looked rocked a little by your statement, peering down at all the notes. 

“I don’t believe for one second it’s a smart idea to kill Kylo off,” you watched him flip through the pages. “A bit of a cop-out if you ask me. To build up his incredible saga, watching this character grow from deplorable smuggler to war hero, only to have him fade away into the very forces of the universe that saved another character four chapters prior? I was angry.” 

He chuckled a bit, “alright, but no matter the good he’s done he is still a criminal, you think he deserves a happy ending?”

“Yes, I do in fact,” you challenged, sitting up a little straighter. He was very amused, lips pursed in a half-smile. “Because in the end, he gave into the light. He saved an entire galaxy against the evils of Snoke.” You paused, “Armitage if I may be so bold?” you paused for a moment, he nodded for you to continue, “you’re an idiot for not giving him a happy future. He’s accepted himself and changed for the better. Anyone who sheds their evils deserves more than just a peaceful end.” 

“I can’t say I’ve met someone who’s read the series the way you have.” His demeanor changed, and you looked at him confused.

“I just challenged your work, and you’re amused?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. 

“No one has ever actually questioned anything I’ve written about Liv,” he paused, leaning forward a little. “There is a reason I’ve bounced around through multiple publishers and editors over the years.” 

“Well, you can’t scare me off,” you said, pulling out your breakdown. 

“Apparently,” he drawled, meeting your gaze. Dear God, this meeting was going to be a long one. It was painfully apparent how much of a sucker you were for redheads, especially ones with deep voices and brilliant green eyes.

***

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, and you wrapped up just in time for lunch, The two of you got to your feet as you began to escort him out. Hux held out his hand and you took it without a second thought. You had a moment to take him in before he spoke, “I look forward to working with you closely,” he said your name slowly. 

“I as well,” you said, his tone and his gaze sent chills down your spine as he looked you up and down slowly. He didn’t try to hide it, which truthfully you didn’t mind. You were usually the first to tell a guy off for it, but there was something about him that made you weak in the knees. “Shall we meet again next week?” 

“Same time, same place if you’ve got it.” You nodded and Hux finally let go of your hand, you followed him out into the lobby waving him off. You stared at him as he went, thoughts wandering to what else those hands could do. 

Beside you, Rose cleared her throat, “well, he was better looking than I thought.” 

“Agreed,” you said breathlessly, heat flooding your cheeks, “he was a lot less difficult than everyone makes him out to be.” 

“Are you blushing?” she teased, looking at you in disbelief.

“Oh fuck off,” you both laughed as you went back to your office. Rey peeked out of her door at you, mouthing he’s cute. You just smiled, rolling your eyes.

***

You gathered up your coat two Fridays later, actually planning to leave on time for once. You had begun reading through the manuscript again, anxious for the revised ending Hux had promised you.

“Hey, could I see you for a moment?” Leia called to you from her office across the hall. You walked over, sitting across from the older woman. “I’ve just gotten an email from your new client.” Feeling your blood go cold you looked at her worried, she just smiled and shook her head, “only good things, he thanked me for recommending you, saying you gave him a lot to consider.” 

“Thank you, Leia,” you sighed in relief, “do you know him well at all?”

“He’s an old college friend of my son’s,” Leia said, “he is a bit difficult at times, but he, much like Ben, is the kind of man who needs someone to tell him what’s what.” 

“Makes sense, Ben is kind of a strong personality.” she smiled knowing exactly what you meant.

“You can blame his father for that one.” Leia chuckled, “enjoy your weekend and no working from home. I expect you to be refreshed come Monday for once.” 

“Have a good weekend Leia,” you laughed, saying goodbye to everyone left in the office before stepping back out onto the street. Leia’s words made your fears die out, it felt good to be validated by someone you admired so much. Plus with the last few appointments with Hux going well you felt on top of the world. He was playful and kind, a side you were sure many didn’t get to see. 

Stepping outside you were grateful, there was little to no wind, all in all, a nice evening. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, chiming twice. You scowled a bit, who the hell would be emailing you now? Walking towards your condo you paid no mind to the lumbering figure right in your path. A sharp pain jarred you and your head collided with a shoulder.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed, reaching up to the person, their wool coat soft against your bare hand. “Armitage!”

He had a hand resting on your waist as you both steadied yourself. “I’m the one who should be sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” he held up his phone, pressing his lips together in a fine line. 

“Honest mistake,” you held up your own and he just smiled. It awoke butterflies in your stomach. He cleared his throat and you two stepped apart, “what brings you over this way?” you asked, smiling up at him. 

“I was hoping to bend your ear,” he said, “I’ve been shackled to my computer and I have a few ideas for that ending, you know the one you so boldly told me you hated.” You blushed furiously, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“Well I promised Leia that I wouldn’t work off the clock,” he looked dejected but you just smiled, “but if a new friend was meeting me for coffee and we just happened to talk about his new book, she couldn’t say much could she?” 

“Maybe, I doubt my new publisher would be pleased with me if she knew I was slaving myself over this ending.” Hux pestered, making you roll your eyes and smile. 

“I promise I won’t tell her, she sounds awful.” You began walking down the street, Hux close by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! While this is not a long story, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
